


Eyes Like Fire

by adaptation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Implied Bullying, Implied Future Sexual Abuse, Implied Future Underage, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fire, Pre-Seduction, Predator/Prey, Teenagers, Tumblr Fic, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s going to be cold walking home without a jacket,” comes a feminine, vaguely teasing voice, and he looks around in confusion before he realizes that the beautiful woman leaning against the car — the one with the low-slung jeans and eyes full of promises — is talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://not-you-greenberg.tumblr.com/post/36031328737).

The final bell of the day rings, putting an effective halt to their conversation. Derek smiles shyly at Jessica, and thinks maybe this is it, maybe this is the chance he’s been waiting for. Maybe this year will be different. So he opens his mouth, and the words come out nervous, a little stilted: “Do you wanna, maybe —”

Before he can finish his invitation to homecoming, Ryan McLean’s arm slings around Jessica’s shoulder. “Hey, Jess, what’s —” Derek meets his eyes for just a second before glancing away and shifting nervously. “Oh, sorry, Hale — were you in the middle of something?” he asks with a shit-eating grin. Derek swallows, hating the flush of blood that tinges his cheeks.

“No, I just — no,” Derek stammers, and then pushes past them. He just needs to get out of this school. As soon as he’s at the woods, he can break out into a run, the kind of run he was meant to have and not the socially acceptable, totally-not-a-werewolf kind he has to use in gym class. Running will take his mind off things. Things like the fact that his classmates are assholes and it really only makes it worse when Jessica is nice to him, because he knows she doesn’t want him.

When he shoves open the door and stumbles out into the school parking lot, the fresh air hits him with a welcome gust. It’s chilly for September, though, and he should have stopped to get his coat from his locker on his way out, but he’d been too preoccupied with getting away from Ryan and Jessica to bother.

“It’s going to be cold walking home without a jacket,” comes a feminine, vaguely teasing voice, and he looks around in confusion before he realizes that the beautiful woman leaning against the car — the one with the low-slung jeans and eyes full of promises — is talking to him. 

He cocks his head at her. Beacon Hills is a small town, and he’s never seen her before. He would remember.

“Want a ride?” she asks, her eyes sliding suggestively over Derek’s body. A trail of tingles follows, rippling through him like a tidal wave.

“Really?” He doesn’t mean to sound as hesitant and doubtful as he does, but nobody who looks like her has ever offered him anything before.

“Sure.” Her glossy lips shine in the autumn sun. ”I could use the company.” She hesitates then, a flicker of sincerity glimmering in her eyes. “Something tells me you could too.”

As he climbs into her car, he chooses not to notice that she smells like gunpowder.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I have solid proof I should not attempt to write pre-fire Derek. AWKWARD.


End file.
